Candor Or Dauntless
by Fangirl127
Summary: candor or dauntless, yeah yeah over used, idc.
1. Chapter 1

"Candor or Dauntless...Tris!" I groan, "why me? What did I ever do to you?" "nothing Trissypoo, he just love you soooo much!" says Christina sarcastically, "True dat TrissyPoo!" says Zeke, "anyway, C or D?" "hmmm, DAUNTLESS BEOTCH!"  
"I dare you to go outside and yell 'Someone shot me!' and put ketchup on your shirt" "kay! Someone get the ketchup!", Christina runs into the kitchen and comes out a minute later with ketchup. "Here" she says handing it to me. "thanks" I say as I squirt the ketchup on my shirt and vest underneath. "Who is coming?" Uriah, Zeke and Shauna put their hands up. "lets go!"

****************Pagey Breaky*******************

We all run into Zeke's apartment falling over each other and laughing our butts off. "What!?" Everyone screams. Zeke throws his phone to the others, when its over they are all on the floor crying with laughter. (A/N: Four is not playing the game yet,Tris, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Uriah, Christina,Will, Oz and Sai are playing-Sai and Oz- Oz is a girl, Sai is a guy- are other initates) Basically what happened was, when I ran around screaming that I was shot, Someone came up and tried to carry me to the infirmery, but then two guys stopped the person carrying me and started fighting over who should carry me to the infirmery, so I went up behind them, clonked their heads together, but two ended up kissing instead of bashing heads, so while One of them was on the floor cradling their head, the other two started making out, so I had to go up behind them AGAIN, And pull them apart and bash their heads together.(successfully this time.)

*page break*

"Candor or Dauntless, Uriah?" I ask after we spent another 10 minutes laughing our butts off. "I aint no pansycake beotch!"  
"Then, Act out a birth scene with 2 people of your choice" I say with a smile. "Oz, Sai get over here!" Sai and Oz scoot over to him since they weren't that far away. "Oz, you be the mother giving birth-" "thats Sexist" says Oz as she interupts uriah. " okay Sai you give birth, Oz you be the father" "fine" grumbles Sai.  
Sai lies down on a table with shauna by his side and Uriah at his legs, "soon you will have to push, Sai" says Uriah in a very serious tone. "okay doc" "Sai,baby It will be all worth it in the end" says Oz as she tries to comfort Sai. Sai starts to scream and yell at Oz: "YOU DID THIS YOU BUTTMUNCH!"  
"SAI,START PUSHING!" Yells Uriah. As Sai starts to 'push' out the baby, Uriah starts freaking out, "whats wrong doc!?" shouts Sai as he continues to 'push'. "Its-Its-Its- ITS A TURTLE!"  
Yells Uriah as he pulls a neon pink fluffy turtle out of no where.  
Sai, Oz and Uriah all get up and bow in turn.

"Candor or Dauntless, Tris?" asks Uriah, "DUDE!" I yell at Uriah, " dauntless anyway" " I dare you to order pizza, ask the pizza person out- no matter what gender, make out with them then break up with them. If you won't do this dare then I have another. Go out into the pit and the first person you see, you have to make out with them and ask them out, you must stay with them for a month, or until one you decides to break up."  
"I hate you Uri" "you love me really!"  
*page break*

As I walk into the pit the first person I see is Four, "dammit" I mutter under my breath, Everyone wanted to see this so they all came and are acting like they don't know what I'm about to do. I slowly walk up to four and look him in the eyes- those eyes are so blue, so gorgeous, I suddenly realise I'm staring, so I leap at him and latch my mouth to his and kiss him. The crazy thing was, He kissed me back! Does he like me too? I guess so because he kissed back- as I pull away from him, I whisper in his ear: "will you go out with me?" "Why not?" I unlatch myself from him and grab his hand and walk back to Zeke's appartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"you know the question Chrissy" I say to Christina once we get back from the pit. "Candor please" "what are the 3 weirdest dreams you've ever had?" Christina fiddles with the hem of her shirt before saying: "Well one time I was dancing with a piece of wood and then I saw a giant carebear walking on a powerline while singing Shakira's Waka Waka. Then, I was in my granma's house and I went to the bathroom, and went shooting off the toilet and ended up teleporting to Spain. And the last one is the weirdest.

So,I had a dream where I was in an empty house but there was a group of us eating around a table, which included my sisters, friends and alot of people from the past. Anyway one by one in the dream they just started coming at me trying to kill me and I just kept stabbing them but it never seemed to do alot of damage, infact there was no blood in the dream at all.

So after this it just completely switched to everybody laying down, in my house, i'd put blankets on them and was going around each of them making sure they were ok and dabbing there foreheads, kinda nursing them back to health!

Then there was a girl who I didn't know, she was laying on a sofa and I went over taking care of her and then I kissed her head then she put her hand across my face and she said she loved me and I should go and check on my sister. So I went to check on my sister and she was stood up but lent on the sink dead! then I just woke up." "wow Chris... They are some weird dreams.." said Will after a minute of silence. "Anyway.. C or D, Four?" Christina asks Four. "Dauntless" he replies. " I dare you to make out with a teddy bear, then moan out your crushes name several times" Four looks like he's about to take off his shirt before saying: "only because I wanna keep my shirt on" Zeke runs into a giant closet and comes out with one of those weird toddler dolls that look real, It's wearing a bright yellow bikini with black spots," Zeke! why the hell so you have a doll in a bikini!?" Oz yells at him. he just laughs and throws the doll at Four. Four starts to kiss the doll and moans out a name that we can't hear. "what?" we all ask him. " Tris" four moans out louder and clearer this time. I Widen my eyes, "really?" I ask him. He stops making out with the weird doll thing and aswers my question "yeah..." He turns a really bright red. "So... C or D Lynn?" he asks still bright red, "Dauntless" she answers with no hesitation. "I dare you to call your dad and say Zeke got you pregnant then left you" He says smoothly. Lynn quickly whips off her shirt. "my dad hates Zeke for some reason..." "Tris?" "Dare" I reply. "I dare you to get into a drinking contest with four and then you have to eat 3 loafs of amity bread" she says with a glare at me. "Sounds simple enough!" I say enthuastically.

*Christina POV*

"Woah! look at that strange little unicorn!" says Tris as she points at Uriah. "My name is URIAH, Trissy Poo, Not unicorn" says Uriah dramatically. "Whatever you say little Unicorn!" Says Tris giggling non-stop. Tris looks like she remembers something, then suddenly jumps up and runs out, heading towards the pit.

Page break*

When we arrive in the pit, I see Tris with a microphone standing on the table, In only her bra and leggings. Suddenly, when she sees everybody here, she starts belting out a random song about space unicorns delivering rainbows.

"Space unicorn

Soaring through the stars

Delivering the rainbows all around the world

Space unicorn

Shining in the night

Smiles and hugs forever

All around the world

So pure of heart

And strong of mind

So true of aim with his marshmellow laser

Marshmallow laser

Space unicorn

Soaring through the stars

Delivering the rainbows all around the world

Delivering the rainbows

Delivering the rainbows

Delivering the rainbows all around the world

Delivering the rainbows all around the world

All around the world

All around the world

All around the world

All around the world!"

"Thank you! Thank you! That was dedicated to my fabba-licious friend, Uri the unicorn!" Screams out Tris.

"Whats that? You want an ancore?!" "If you insist! Hit it Tris!" Yells out Zeke.

"First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest)

Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)

And I'm still in the Murda Bizness

I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)

You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?)

Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)

Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris

High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)

Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)

Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?)

Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?

Champagne spillin', you should taste that

I'm so fancy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From L.A. to Tokyo

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold?

Remember my name

'Bout to blow

I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this."

Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is

And my flow retarded, they speak it depart it

Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department

better get my money on time, if they not money, decline

And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind

So get my money on time, if they not money, decline

I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind

Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?

Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that

I be the I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold

I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw

I'm so fancy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From L.A. to Tokyo

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold?

Remember my name

'Bout to blow

Trash the hotel

Let's get drunk on the mini bar

Make the phone call

Feels so good getting what I want

Yeah, keep on turning it up

Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck

Film star, yeah I'm deluxe

Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch

Ow...

Still stuntin', how you love that?

Got the whole world asking how I does that

Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that

Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that

It's just the way you like it, huh?

You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?

Never turn down nothing,

Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like

I'm so fancy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From L.A. to Tokyo

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold?

Remember my name

'Bout to blow

Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y

That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y

Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y

Blow

Who-who-who-who that, who that, I-G-G-Y

That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y

Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y

Blow"

**So Sorry it took so long to update and these chapters are so sucky.. But I have a life outside of books and fandoms *wipes away tear* So tomorrow is my last day of being lazy before school starts back up. Keep in mind, This is my 1st ever fanfic. I have no idea how to write properly on a laptop, I'm better on paper. So yeah, I was thinking of writing a story,: At the choosing ceremony, an amity transfers to Dauntless, but misses the train, what will happen when she has to live with the factionless? Will she attempt to go home? Will she try escape?:Tell me if you think I should start writing it, I will try my best to update this fanfic amap: as much as possible. So yeah, thanks for reading! please review, I love it when people comment on my story, even if you wanna hate! My motto is: Haters gonna hate,Potatoes gonna potate. Bye! - C**


	3. Chapter 3

A/n **I'm hiding in my wardrobe writing this on my sister's laptop.. ON WITH THE CRAPPY STORY, WHICH I WILL ADD MORE TO TOMORROW!**

Still Christina's POV

"Candor or Dauntless, Uriah?" I ask. "Wait, Why are you taking Tris's turn?" aks Lynn. "cause shes too drunk and high on amity bread to think of something other than unicorns and flowers" I say- matter-of-factly. "Okay then.." Says Lynn. "Wait, where are Al and Will gone?" I ask. "They went off Shopping or something with Marlene and Beth" ( A/N: Beth is another iniate) "Anyway, C or D, Uri?" I ask him again.

"I think you know the answer"he replies bluntly. "I dare you to put salt all over your stomach and then pour ice all over it, while brushing your teeth with orange pulp." I say with an evil smirk at the end. Uriah rips off his shirt. "you evil little b*tch!" Yells out Uriah. " Are you trying to kill me!?" " maybe..." I reply ominously.

********************** O.O the page broke! O.O********************************

(Tris and four are gone and some others, Shauna,Zeke,Oz,Christina and Sai are the only ones left.)

"You know the question." says Uriah stifling a yawn and looking at Oz. "Dare" she replies. "I dare you to get out and everyone else Cause I'm frickin' tired." *Everyone leaves*

**A/N goodnight my little potatoes, oh yeah, If we get to 10 reviews, I will write an extra long chapter, or a one shot of your choice- OR MAYBE A NEW STORY!**


	4. AN Don't hate

**A/N So, guys I'm sorry about not updating but, I burnt my fingers and I found out I have Depression :(. I will probably write one more chapter of this story, It was suppose to be a one shot but ended up a story. Honestly This story doesn't appeal to me anymore. I want to write another story, but I'm not sure yet.. Check out my poll on the story You think I should write. And please, Don't hate me for ending this story, I'm going through too much right now that normal 12 year olds usually don't go through. Once again, Please don't hate me. - C**


	5. Chapter 5

"C or D, Ozzy-pop?" Asks Peter, "Dauntless, you pansycake" she replies sassily. " I dare you to hang off the chasm for 20 minutes" " what the fudge!?" "you heard me, or take off your pretty little shirt" "Perv." And she takes off her shirt. " C or D Zeke?" she asks tiredly. "Candor, I don't wanna move." "Whats your weirdest fear?" "Erudite" he mumbles,obviously ashamed.

"C or D Trissy- Poop" Asks Uriah to Tris. "Dauntless" she replies simply. " I dare you to backflip onto the net, while screaming prophanities." "Sounds simple enough"

"I dare you to have a karioki contest with 3 people of your choice" Says Tris to Four. " Okay, I chose, the lovely Beatrice-" He begins but only to be cut off by Tris, " what did you call me?" she says, deadly quiet. "I.. Umm... I called you Beatrice?" He asks scared. And with that Tris jumps up and kicks him in the groin. " Oooohhhh! Owwwwwww! WAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Yells Four Angrily. "Fun" she replies smugly. " Anyway, I chose, Tris, Uriah and Sai" Says Four.

O.O

Hey! Where's the drums?

Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh

Let's go!

Ooh girl you're shining

Like a 5th avenue diamond

And they don't make you like they used to

You're never going out of style

Ooh pretty baby

This world might've gone crazy

The way you save me

Who can blame me

When I just wanna make you smile?

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway

Write a song for you like this

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you,

Baby you're so classic

Four dozen of roses

Anything for you to notice

All the way to serenade you

Doing it Sinatra style

Ima pick you up in a Cadillac

Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back

Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel

I could walk you down the aisle

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway

Write a song for you like this

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

It's love on rewind,

Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're class and baby you're sick

I never met a girl like you ever til we met

A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s

Got me tripping out like the sixties

Hippies Queen of the discotheque

A 70s dream and an 80s best

Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive

Girl you're timeless, just so classic

You're over my head I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

It's love on rewind,

Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Ya, you never said a word

You didn't send me no letter

Don't think I could forgive you

See, our world is slowly dying

I'm not wasting no more time

Don't think I could believe you

Ya, you never said a word

You didn't send me no letter

Don't think I could forgive you

See, our world is slowly dying

I'm not wasting no more time

Don't think I could believe you

Ya, our hands will get more wrinkled

And our hair, it will be grey

Don't think I could forgive you

And see the children are starving

And their houses were destroyed

Don't think they could forgive you

Hey, when seas will cover lands

And when men will be no more

Don't think you can forgive you

Yeah, when there'll just be silence

And when life will be over

Don't think you will forgive you

Ya, you never said a word

You didn't send me no letter

Don't think I could forgive you

See, our world is slowly dying

I'm not wasting no more time

Don't think I could believe you

Ya, you never said a word

You didn't send me no letter

Don't think I could forgive you

See, our world is slowly dying

I'm not wasting no more time

Don't think I could believe you

Ya, our hands will get more wrinkled

And our hair, it will be grey

Don't think I could forgive you

And see the children are starving

And their houses were destroyed

Don't think they could forgive you

Ey, when seas will cover lands

And when men will be no more

Don't think you can forgive you

Yeah, when there'll just be silence

And when life will be over

Don't think you will forgive you

Let's light it up, let's light it up

Until our hearts catch fire

And so the world, a burning light

They've never shined so bright

We'll find a way, we'll find a way

To keep the cold night

From breaking in over the walls

Into the wild side

The hunger satisfies

We're burning up

We might as well be lovers on the sun

We might as well be lovers on the sun

We might as well be lovers on the sun

We'll never know, we'll never know

What stands behind the North

But I got a feeling

It's a feeling that's we're dying for

Just close your eyes, and hold your breath

Because it feels right

We'll keep it moving till we make it to the other side

And let's enjoy the ride

We're burning up

We might as well be lovers on the sun

We might as well be lovers on the sun

We might as well be lovers on the sun

Let's light it up, let's light it up

Until our hearts catch fire

And so the world, a burning light

They've never shined so bright

Can't be sleepin'

Keep on wakin'

Is that the woman next to me?

Guilt is burning

Inside I'm hurting

This ain't a feeling I can't keep

So blame it on the night

Don't blame it on me

Don't blame it on me

Blame it on the night

Don't blame it on me

Don't blame it on me

Blame it on the night

Don't blame it on me

Don't blame it on me

So blame it on the night

Don't blame it on me

Don't blame it on me

Don't blame it on me

Oh, baby

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

'Cause I can't resist it no more

If you want it, take it

I should've said it before

Tried to hide it, fake it

I can't pretend anymore

I only wanna die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

Don't wanna hear you lie tonight

Now that I've become who I really are

[x2:]

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

'Cause I can't resist it no more

You were better, deeper

I was under your spell

Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe

On the highway to hell, yeah

I only wanna die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

Don't wanna hear you lie tonight

Now that I've become who I really are

[x2:]

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

'Cause I can't resist it no more

No more, baby, ooh

Thought on your body

I came alive

It was lethal

It was fatal

In my dreams it felt so right

But I woke up every time

Oh, baby

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

'Cause I can't resist it no more

I don't even like you,

Why'd you want to go and make me feel this way?

And I don't understand what's happened,

I keep saying things I never say.

I can feel you watching even when you're nowhere to be seen,

I can feel you touching even when you're far away from me.

[Chorus:]

Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,

I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell.

And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,

And I'm having trouble catching my breath.

Ooh [x2]

Won't you please stop loving me to death?

I don't even see my friends no more,

'Cause I keep hanging out with you.

I don't know how you kept me up all night,

Or how I got this tattoo.

I can feel you watching even when you're nowhere to be seen,

I can feel you touching even when you're far away from me.

[Chorus:]

Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,

I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell.

And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,

And I'm having trouble catching my breath.

Ooh [x2]

Won't you please stop loving me to death?

Every time you're near me,

Suddenly my heart begins to race.

Every time I leave,

I don't know why my heart begins to break.

[Chorus:]

Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,

I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell.

And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,

And I'm having trouble catching my breath.

Ooh [x2]

Won't you please stop loving me to death?

I stay out too late

Got nothing in my brain

That's what people say, mmm-mmm

That's what people say, mmm-mmm

I go on too many dates [chuckle]

But I can't make 'em stay

At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm

That's what people say, mmm-mmm

But I keep cruising

Can't stop, won't stop moving

It's like I got this music

In my mind

Saying, "It's gonna be alright."

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

I never miss a beat

I'm lightning on my feet

And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)

I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)

And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm

that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm

But I keep cruising

Can't stop, won't stop grooving

It's like I got this music

In my mind

Saying, "It's gonna be alright."

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Hey, hey, hey

Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,

You could've been getting down to this sick beat.

My ex-man brought his new girlfriend

She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake.

And to the fella over there with the hella good hair

Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake

Yeah ohhh

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)

I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off"

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Shouts Tris. thats when they all hears the shout from the Pit.

**Cliffy! This story is finished but i will have to post 1 more chapter coz of this here cliffy.**


End file.
